As mobile communication technology has progressed rapidly, mobile communication terminal has not only become a voice communication device, but also a media that provides mobile communication user with a variety of information.
Accordingly, the mobile communication network in the prior art provides a mobile communication user with a variety of information by using SMS (Short Message Services), and the procedures will be followed.
The first of all, the SMS server/CBC (Cell Broadcasting Center), which receives the information that is to provide a mobile communication user from information providers who provides a variety of information, transforms the received information to SMS messages and transmits them to SMC (SMS Message Center). SMC that received SMS messages acquires location information of the mobile terminal, which is to received SMS messages, from the HLR (Home Location Register), and transmits SMS messages to mobile switching system which corresponds to the location.
SMS messages which are transmitted to mobile switching system are transferred to a base station via a base station controller, and are transmitted to mobile terminal through a paging channel or traffic channel in the base station.
Meanwhile, the location information of a mobile terminal is managed as cell-based.
As described as above, a variety of information is provided to a mobile user by using SMS messages in the prior mobile communication network. However, as the mobile communication user is registered as cell-based location, it is impossible to provide a mobile user with zone-based specified information, but only possible to provide extensive contents.